Clock Tower Square
The Clock Tower Square is the first major area the player can access in the beginning of the games Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. The player usually passes through this area frequently. This area has also been featured in the manga and anime both in which they first appeared at the beginning of Battle City. North West Area This is the area of the Clock Tower Square that is closest to the player's house in The Sacred Cards and Reshef of Destruction. It is also the closest area to the world map by just heading west. The Sacred Cards: After Seto Kaiba's announcement, you must come here and talk to Mako Tsunami (Ryota Kajiki) to continue the plot. You cannot duel anybody during this time. Reshef of Destruction: Ishizu is located here whenever the player receives a Millennium Item. North Area This is the area where the clock is located. Anime/Manga: In the anime and manga this is where Yugi Moto (Yugi Mutou) met with Mai Valentine (Mai Kujaku), Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood (Insector Haga), and Rex Raptor (Dinosaur Ryuzaki) on the first day of the battle city tournament. The Sacred Cards: After Seto Kaiba's announcement you must come here and talk to Mai to continue the plot. You cannot duel anybody during this time. After challenging Yugi, Mai, Bonz, Weevil, and Mako. You must come here to continue the plot. Upon exit, Joey will come and say it's starting. Yugi will come and encourage you. Rex will come and say he will not lose. Weevil will come and say that it's about time. Mai will eventually come with the intent of challenging Joey. Finally, Kaiba will enter and declare himself duel king. After that, the tournament will commence and the player (you) will be aloud to duel freely. North East Area The Sacred Cards: On the first day of the Battle City Tournament, Yugi, Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi), and the player go to this area to here Seto Kaiba's announcement of the tournament. After Kaiba makes his announcement, you must talk to Yugi in order to continue the plot. You cannot duel anybody during this time. Reshef of Destruction: After the Neo Ghouls take over Domino City, you can come to this area to see Hanasaki dressed as Zombyra the Dark (Zombire in the manga) trying to fight off a Neo Ghoul. However, the Neo Ghoul wins leaving it up to you to beet him (optional). Manga: It is presumed that Hanasaki lives near here. South West Area This is the area closest to Yugi's house, the Kame Game store. The Sacred Cards: After Seto Kaiba's announcement, you must come here and talk to Weevil Underwood to continue the plot. You cannot duel anybody during this time. South Area This area features a popular cafe in the Clock Tower Square. Anime/Manga: This is where Seeker is seen scrolling through the list of duelists in the Battle City Tournament and their rarest cards on his laptop while drinking tea or coffee. However, Joey comes up to him and demands his Red-Eyes Black Dragon card back. But Seeker says he has no more rare cards to lose. Then, Yugi shows up and challenges Seeker to get Joey's Red-Eyes back. Seeker loses the duel by failing to summon Exodia the Forbidden One and gives Yugi back the Red-Eyes card. Yugi then tries to give it back to Joey however, Joey declines it saying that he will take it back when he faces Yugi like a true duelist. The Sacred Cards: After Seto Kaiba's announcement the player must go here and talk to Bonz (Ghost Kozuka) in order to continue the plot. You cannot duel anybody during this time. South East Area This is the area located closest to KaibaCorp. The Sacred Cards: After Seto Kaiba's announcement, the player must come here and talk to Rex Raptor in order to continue the plot. You cannot duel anybody during this time. Anytime during the Battle City Tournament, the player can come here to battle Rex Raptor. There is no limit to the amount of times he can be battled. Northern Back Alley This alley is located directly north of the sector with the clock. Anime/Manga: After Yugi defeated Seeker, Joey comes here just in time to see Rex lose to Espa Roba (Esper Roba). Rex tells Joey that he has no chance of winning against Roba. Joey decides to prove him wrong and challenges Roba to a duel. During the duel, Joey figures out that Roba is cheating by having his little brothers spy on Joey's hand. However, Joey ultimately wins and claimes the card, Jinzo, for his ante prize. The Sacred Cards: After gaining prize cards, you can come here to challenge Roba's two little brothers and then Roba himself. If you win, you get the rare card, Jinzo. North-Western Back Alley This area is located directly north of Hanasaki's area. The Sacred Cards: You must come here and defeat Bonz's three lackies in order to challenge Bonz himself at the Graveyard area. Duelists ’’’The Sacred Cards:’’’ South West Area: Rex Raptor ’’’Reshef of Destruction:’’’ South West Area: Northern Back Alley: North-Western Back Alley: Category:Plazas